


Rest Tonight

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, so much cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: It's been a long month on the Enterprise, and no one has been working themselves harder than Jim. Leonard and you think he needs to take a break for the night.





	Rest Tonight

It had been one hell of a long day. In fact, it had been one hell of a long week, and one hell of a long month. Things hadn’t let up once it seemed, but finally,  _finally_ , you were scheduled for a couple days off. What made it better was that you got to share that time off with the two men you loved. If you could get one to stop working that was. **  
**

Jim had been working himself into the ground all month long, longer than that even. You were worried about him, and you knew Leonard was too. It was both your hopes that Jim would take these few days to relax and recharge with you both.

Those hopes were quickly dashed as soon as you walked into the quarters you shared with the two men. Jim was hunched over the small desk in the corner, and in the low light, you could see the glow of at least two PADD screens along with the computer screen. You sighed quietly to yourself. So much for wishing to see him already passed out in bed or on the sofa. You slipped off your boots, setting them to one side, then padded softly over to the desk.

“Hey, Jim,” you whispered so you wouldn’t startle the other man as you came up behind him.

Jim’s head snapped up, his focus returning to the room. He looked up at you, eyes bleary and surrounded by dark rings, but managed a small smile. “Hey, beautiful, how was your day?”

“Fine. Everything in engineering is purring like a kitten,” you murmured, stepping a little closer so Jim was able to rest his head on your stomach as he looked up. He looked ragged all over and tired down to his very bones. “How was yours?” You asked in return as you brought a hand up so you could run your fingers through Jim’s hair. You smiled as you felt Jim melt into the touch.

“Same as usual. Admiralty jumping down my throat to get these reports sent in,” Jim told you closing his eyes as you continued to card your fingers through his blond strands, occasionally lightly scraping your nails across his scalp the way he loved. You looked down at the screens scattered across the desk, catching a few words here and there. You spotted one that appeared to be from an Admiral and managed to read a few lines about how they wanted these reports  _yesterday_. It took a great amount of control to stop you from getting angry at that. Jim was working as hard as he could, didn’t they know that? To keep pushing him so hard seemed wholly unfair.

“Why don’t we go take a shower, hmm?” You suggested, looking back at Jim. “Then sit and have something nice to eat. Len will be back by then so maybe he’ll let us break into that really good bourbon he keeps stashed away.”

“That sounds lovely,” Jim mumbled, opening his eyes again. Even his beautiful blue irises seemed duller than usual. “But I can’t. I have to finish these reports. They’re waiting for them.”

“Are they really so important they can’t wait a little longer?”

“No, not really, but they’re Admirals, they’re demanding them….”

“Then let them demand, and let them wait. You need a break, Jim, and it’s unfair for them to be demanding you do less than urgent work on your scheduled time off. If those pompous dicks don’t like that, then they can take it up with Len and me. I’d like to see them win against an angry Engineer and CMO.”

Jim chuckled tiredly and smiled at you again. “Y’know, you’re probably scarier than Bones when you’re angry.”

“Damned right I am,” you smiled back, bending down to plant a kiss on Jim’s forehead. “Now let’s get that shower.”

Jim didn’t protest any further, and you watched on with satisfaction as Jim switched off all his screens, and pushed himself up out of his chair. You took his hand and led him into the bathroom. “I’m out of water credits,” Jim murmured absently as he stared at the shower dials.

“Then we can use mine, I bribed Scotty into giving me some more,” you chuckled, turning on the water at just the right temperature for the both of you. Jim was already pulling his clothes off, and you joined him, tossing all your clothes into a pile in the corner. Len would complain about that tomorrow, you were sure, but for now, you didn’t care. You pulled Jim into the shower with you and closed the screen behind you.

Jim wrapped his arms around you automatically as soon as you were both under the hot spray of water, and held you close to him. You responded in kind, feeling Jim’s tensed muscles under your palms. “I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too, Y/N. You’re perfect,” Jim whispered back, kissing your bare shoulder gently.

“So are you.” You pulled back and plucked a bottle of body wash off the shelf. It was Leonard’s but that hardly mattered. You lathered some up in your hands and slowly began to wash Jim down. You took your time along Jim’s back, using the suds to try and massage some of the knots out of Jim. Your hands were nowhere near as talented as Len’s, but as you worked, you could feel some of the tension drain away at least.

Jim turned once you were done with him, your own body wash in hand. You’d planned on just giving yourself a quick scrub down, but if Jim wanted to, you weren’t going to complain. Jim was tender with his touches, his hands gliding over your body reverently. It was lovely, yet it was also a testament as to how exhausted Jim really was. Usually, when the two of you showered together, like this, you’d both end up dirtier rather than cleaner, but Jim showed no interest in any of that now. He was content just to feel you, and gaze at you like you were the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. You were content with that too. Even if it did make you blush.

You kissed Jim once you were both done, an affectionate one that spoke more than words could, and turned the water off. You stepped out together, and you passed Jim a towel, as you took one of your own, drying a little before wrapping it around your body, then taking another to rub your hair dry.

As soon as you opened the bathroom door, the scent of food caught you, causing your stomach to rumble hungrily. Peering into the kitchenette, you saw Len, already changed out of his uniform, setting some plates down onto the table. Leonard looked up when he felt you watching him and smiled. “Hey there, darlin’,” he said, making his way over to you and kissing you gently.

You kissed back, catching a whiff of his soap clean scent. “You’ve showered already.”

Leonard chuckled. “Took a quick one in Medbay, figured it would save time,” he explained, nuzzling into your neck. “You smell good.”

“You can thank Jim,” you laughed, watching as Len moved away from you so he could kiss Jim.

“You smell like I usually do.”

“You can blame Y/N, she used your wash,” Jim joked even if it was somewhat half-hearted.

Leonard shot a glare at you, eyebrow raised and rolled his eyes. “You two go get dressed and I’ll finish up making dinner.”

“I’m not hungry, Bones,” Jim started to protest, but the words died when Leonard fixed him with another glare.

“When was the last time you had a proper meal, Jim?” The other man asked.

“Well…”

“Exactly. Now get changed and sit down before I tie you down.”

“Kinky, Len. I like it,” you teased, winking at Leonard before taking Jim into the bedroom. You changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Jim’s old hoodies and ran a brush through your hair. By the time you were done, Jim was done too, so you were able to head back to the kitchen together.

Leonard had set out the table for the three of you, and even if the meal was replicated, it looked, and smelled, gorgeous. Len had even pulled out the bourbon you’d talked about earlier.

“I still say you’re a mind reader,” you laughed, kissing Leonard’s cheek as you passed by him, and sat down. Leonard and Jim joined you, and soon you were all tucking into the spaghetti and meatballs Len had ordered. Even Jim wolfed his down, something that you were glad to see. You all ate in mostly silence, though you and Len occasionally talked about your days. Mostly you both just glanced at Jim and gave each other knowing looks. Even though he was slightly more relaxed now, it was still obvious how worn out Jim was, and you could see your worry reflected back at you in Leonard’s eyes.

You sat back in your seat with a groan once you were done, finally completely full for the first time in a while. You glanced at the chrono to see that it was already getting late. You and Jim must’ve been in the shower longer than you’d thought. And now you were full, you could feel your own exhaustion creep up on you. “Why don’t you and Jim head to bed, sweetheart? I’ll clean up and come join you.”

You frowned, “Are you sure, Len? You cooked after all…”

“I punched a few codes in, Y/N. I’m fine to wash some dishes too.” Leonard was already on his feet, pausing to kiss the top of your head as he gathered up your empty plates and glasses.

You knew better than to argue with Leonard, and either Jim knew better too, or he was just too exhausted to do so, so neither of you protested further and just went quietly into the bedroom. You clambered into bed first, and Jim followed you in. The two of you lay close, but as you looked over at Jim, you found him watching you. He was wearing a strange expression, one you hadn’t seen too many times; a longing and a wish, but also a twinge of shyness. You knew what he wanted, and you also knew Jim would never ask for it. Luckily he didn’t need to.

You stretched out and opened your arms towards Jim, and immediately he curled in close to you. Your legs tangled together, and you wrapped your arms around Jim as his head came to rest on your chest. You understood why Jim was embarrassed to ask you to be cuddled. Some dumb old stereotype that said it wasn’t manly to be cuddled by your girlfriend. You rolled your eyes at all of it. You’d seen Jim cuddle up to Len enough times to know how much he enjoyed being held, and there was never going to be a time when you refused to do it either.

“Thank you,” Jim whispered into your hoodie as you started running your fingers through his hair again.

“For what?”

“For looking out for me, and taking care of me.”

You smiled, kissing Jim’s temple. “It’s what we do. We look out for each other, take care of each other when it’s needed.”

Jim nodded, wrapping the arm he had around your waist a little tighter. “I’d be lost without you and Bones.”

“And we’d be lost without you, Jim,” Leonard said as he walked into the bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and slipped under the blankets behind Jim, pressing his chest against Jim’s back so the blond was sandwiched between you both.

Jim sighed contentedly, and you felt him relax more than he had all night. “I love you, both of you.”

“I love you too,” You and Len said in almost perfect unison, and Jim smiled into your top.

The room fell quiet and Leonard dimmed the lights, and within a few minutes, the sound of Jim’s sleepy snuffles filled the air. You looked down to see Jim sleeping peacefully, the lines of worry and care already easing. “How long do you think he’ll sleep for?” You asked quietly.

“Eight hours at least I hope,” Leonard sighed, looking over at you. “I was expecting him to still be working when I got in. I know the higher-ups have been on his case.”

“I know. I told him that if they don’t like his taking a break, they can come deal with us. They aren’t winning a battle with two angry lovers.”

“There’s my girl,” Len chuckled, though his smile soon slipped away. “I just wish he’d actually take a break these next two days. You know he’s going to be back working as soon as he wakes up.”

“I know,” you murmured sadly, still playing with Jim’s hair. “I think the only way to stop him working is to physically get him off the ship for awhile.”

Leonard hummed thoughtfully, “You’re right. The whole crew could do with a break really. Accident reports have gone up in all areas recently. Even Chekov managed to sprain an ankle during shift, and he sits down throughout it all.”

You bit back a laugh but raised an eyebrow at Leonard curiously. You could see he had a plan forming. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m going to message Boyce tomorrow. I’ll send him the report files, show that we all need a rest, and see if we can get a break sooner rather than later.”

“You think it’ll work?”

Leonard nodded, “Yeah…yeah I do.”

You smiled, “Well, in three weeks we are passing close to Risa’s solar system. Sulu mentioned that he’s going to have to adjust our course to avoid an asteroid field, and that’ll bring is within a days warp of the planet.”

Leonard gave you a knowing look and smiled, “What a perfect coincidence. We could go to that restaurant on the boat, the one that sails out on the water.”

“That was where you and Jim first told me you loved me,” you murmured, fighting back a yawn.

“We still do, darlin’.” Leonard reached over enough so you could both kiss and smiled. “Get some sleep. We can talk more about it tomorrow.”

You nodded, too tired to protest and let your eyes fall shut. You felt Leonard shift, and the arm he had across Jim stretched over you too, Len’s hand falling on your belly. You smiled to yourself as you drifted off to sleep with Jim’s breath tickling your neck. You were going to make sure he got his mojo back, but until then, lying in bed with the two men you loved most, there was nothing better to do.


End file.
